Love is Forever
by T-Rex Ninja Kid
Summary: Both Emily and JJ go to a summer camp for troubled teens. Can they help each other heal? This an AU origin story. It's a one-shot for now. If you like it I can be persuaded to do more. Femslash Jemily.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE IS FOREVER.

A/N. Hi, guys . This one-shot (possibly two-shot) is an idea I got after reading 2 excellent Criminal Minds fanfictions where they were teenagers. Like A New Beginning is a WHAT IF Emily kept her child instead of having an abortion story. This is a WHAT IF Emily and JJ met before they joined the FBI? If you like this and want a 'Part 2' follow, fav and review. Thanks. So here goes…..

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Dark brown haired, brown eyed seventeen year old Emily Elizabeth Prentiss was sat in the back seat of a black SUV with tinted windows, she stared out of the window as the vehicle bumped along the tree lined dirt track leading to camp New Dawn. Her mother's aide Steven was driving, he was quite cheerful considering he had been driving since midnight when they got off the private Lear jet her mother had arranged.

Camp New Dawn was a summer camp that dealt with troubled teens. This was her second summer at the camp, the first time was when she was fifteen. She had made some really disastrous decisions. She was a bit of a rebel before that but her best friend Michael, her mother's old aide's son had kept her out of trouble for the most part. That year his grandmother had fallen, breaking her hip. Mike and his mother had gone to stay with her until she was back on her feet. Emily had missed him fiercely, he was like an older brother to her. Her mother was so busy being an Ambassador that she didn't spend as much time with her as either of them would have liked.

Emily was never sure if things would have been different if Mike had been there. The Ambassador had just moved to a new post and while the adults had a dignified get together all their kids had their own party. To fit in Emily had done things she wasn't proud of. The thing that had turned the brunette's life upside down was having sex with one of the boys. He was eighteen and cute and he was a good kisser, when she wouldn't go all the way. He had accused her of being gay. She had slept with him to prove she wasn't. Afterwards she had gotten very drunk and was grounded for a month when someone had taken her home. Emily let her mother think drinking was all she had done. The brunette had learned to compartmentalize her emotions, but this refused to stay in one of her boxes.

Being grounded also meant she could avoid everyone that had been at the party. Moving around so much made it easier to have a tutor. If her mother noticed she was quiet she put it down to her punishment.

Then Emily's next period was late and she totally panicked. She called Mike in tears and told him what she had done. Mike had been silent for a moment then told her to that he would think of something. A few hours later still listening out for the phone to ring she found out what his solution was. Mike had told his mother who had called the Ambassador.

The brunette was so shocked at what she considered a betrayal she swore to never speak to him ever again.

The Ambassador had been calm as she asked questions and Emily was waiting for her to start yelling.

Elizabeth on the other hand was being swamped with guilt, she knew that her daughter was lonely since Michael and his mother had left. The fact that the younger brunette had not come to her hurt. Up to that point she hadn't realised how bad her relationship with her daughter had gotten. Now she was determined to put it right. The ambassador had looked into all the possible options. Emily still in a state of panic had said she wanted it gone so her mother had gone down the abortion route. Afterwards for the first time since was very little she had sobbed in her mom's arms. The doctor who did the procedure always recommended talking to a therapist, an abortion was upsetting enough for an adult. Elizabeth had found a therapist who's sister ran a camp back in the States. A phone call had guaranteed Emily a place.

For the first time the young brunette was around people who would understand. The camp councillors were kids who had come to the camp themselves. Emily had never seen friendships that strong before. From overhearing them talk, only three councillors hadn't come back that year, one had moved to Texas, one now lived in Germany the last was at Soccer camp. She had kept to herself even though she was learning to share in the group talks. She didn't tell anyone about the abortion, but she had admitted to having sex to fit in. She was finding help listening to the others surviving messy custody battles, abuse and substance addiction. Dr Casey knew of course and she had weekly one to one sessions with her and some of the others. By the end of the month Emily felt better. She was looking forward to seeing her mom. She had taken a pamphlet about being a councillor when she left and when she showed it to her mother, Elizabeth had instantly agreed to arrange for the training course she needed to take.

Emily sighed as she sipped her bottle of water remembering how she had got to this point. She was excited and nervous in equal measure. The camp staff and councillors were coming the weekend before the campers for last minute training and for then to get to know one another.

Casey was meeting the councillors when they arrived. Emily was one of the last the rest were in the mess hall. Steven unloaded her bag as she hugged Casey.

"Welcome back."

"Hi."

"Have you eaten?"

Emily nodded.

"Okay, you're in cabin 7. Come to the main hall when you've unpacked."

"I will." Emily said goodbye to Steve then watched him drive off before hoisting her bag over her shoulder and setting off along the row of cabins. She chuckled to herself Cabin 7 was where she had lived.

The single story cabin looked exactly the same as it had a year ago, except that it wasn't raining. She knew the interior would be a main room with two sets of bunk beds and a row of four metal lockers and a table. On the left wall was a door leading to a small bathroom. The main shower block was in the centre by the kitchens. On the right was a door leading to the councillor's room that had two more bunk beds in it and two more lockers. She wondered who she would be sharing with?

She pushed the door open…..

BANG!

Emily found herself on the floor.

"Oh MY…..I am so so sorry."

Emily looked up at the flustered voice into a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "Um…"

"Oh god, I've given you a concussion. I did the same thing to my brother…My mom's always telling me not to barge through doors…"

"I'm fine," grinned Emily, The girl was a little shorter than she herself was, the late afternoon sun was catching the girls long golden blond hair. The girl was so worried she was babbling.

"I'm Emily, Cabin 7." She stuck out her hand.

"Jennifer Jareau, my friends call me JJ." JJ took hold of the brunette's hand and hauled her to her feet then shook it properly. "Cabin 7."

Emily let go of the blond's hand when she realised she'd held it too long. JJ didn't seem to notice.

"You're really okay?"

"My ass is fine, my dignity not so much." JJ laughed, a sound which made Emily's heart beat faster.

JJ picked up Emily's bag and carried it to their little room, giving the brunette a good view of her rear.

 _Damn? What am I doing?_ The thought wasn't strong enough to make her raise her eyes. Luckily JJ asking if she wanted to be top or bottom made her focus higher.

"Any is fine. You got here first."

"Okay top, if you're sure." Said JJ, dropping Emily's bag on the lower bunk. "

The brunette expected the blond girl to go and join the others but she stayed while Emily unpacked. Asking simple questions like her age and did she have a good trip. When sixteen year old JJ said she had missed the last summer because she was at soccer camp, Emily realised she had heard about her the year before. The girl was popular, something Emily was not.

"You're not going to ask why I came here?" asked Emily, curiously.

JJ smiled from where she was leaning in the doorway. "Nope, you'll tell me when you ready."

The wording caught the brunette by surprise, JJ could not know how hard it was for her to talk about things that she kept in her boxes.

"I bet you're starving, if there's nothing left we're allowed to make sandwiches. Once everyone's here we need to keep to scheduled meals."

"So we have no rules yet?" asked the brunette.

"Not till Monday morning."

As Emily was putting the last of her things in her locker she could almost feel the other girl's eyes on her back. "A sandwich sounds great. Lead the way."

JJ led the way to the kitchen, with the new girl walking by her side. She blushed thinking about knocking her flat. Emily could easily have been angry. Instead she was very nice, the blond liked the brunette instantly. Which wasn't usual, although she was perfectly friendly when she met new people she reserved judgement until she got to know them better. So her reaction to her co-councillor startled her. Only the old cook Cathy was there washing a sink full of pots and pans. She had already been warned and nodded to the two girls then continued washing.

JJ opened the refrigerator, "There's cheese…" She paused while she checked the other containers.

"Cheese is fine," said Emily not wanting to be any trouble as it was obvious JJ was going to make it.

"Cool, lettuce, mayo?"

"Yes please."

"Your wish is my command," grinned JJ. Emily watched as her new friend found a loaf of bread. "TA DA!"

Emily smiled, her mouth was watering, she cut the sandwich in half and gave JJ half.

"It's your dinner," protested JJ.

"I insist."

JJ relented and the tapped their halves together like champagne glasses.

Cathy shook her head, smirking, she had been with the camp since it was started fourteen years earlier and she had many lasting friendships blossom and some extra special ones.

After eating they joined the other eighteen teenagers in the main hall. Ten boys and ten girls. Cabins 1 to 5 were where the boys slept and 6 to 10 were the girls.

Emily recognised a few on sight. Her brown eyes kept returning to her blond companion sitting next to her. She wanted to reach over and feel her skin to see if it was as soft as it looked.

 _What the hell?_ Emily folded her arms to make sure she didn't do it if her mind wandered.

Casey stood up and welcomed them all. "I know most of you have heard this speech a few times." Some of the gathered teenagers groaned dramatically, Casey laughed good-naturedly. "For you new people then, You will get a basic file about your campers. Likes, dislikes. Any triggers. We don't force our campers to talk. Most of you know we wait till you're ready."

Emily resisted looking at her friend.

"Other than the fact that our campers have been going through a tough time we still plan to have a lot of fun. To that end half way through we'll have our usual Talent contest. Anything goes except fire breathing, knife swallowing and juggling those things." Casey grinned. "Okay come get your files then mingle. "Breakfast is at 8 sharp."

JJ had bounced up immediately to go and get there file. Nearly everyone greeted the blond soccer player cheerfully, she was hugged by a couple including one big guy who was made like a line backer. He had jet black hair and light blue eyes. Emily felt a stab of something as he enveloped her friend in a bear hug. She didn't recognise him but JJ obviously did. It took a while for the blond to re-join her with their file. JJ led her to a quiet spot under a giant tree behind the mess hall.

JJ flipped it open, "Our campers are Megan Johnson, allergic to shellfish. Loud noises trigger nightmares."

Emily opened her mouth to ask why then snapped it shut the file wouldn't tell them that.

"Beth Lewis, very shy." JJ paused at the next name, "Rosie Carter," she coughed past a developing lump in her throat. She had to stop being affected by names similar to her sisters. "Has a limp and is very self-conscious about it. And last but not least Jackie Smith. She hates being teased even in fun."

Emily was studying the blond, something had happened she just had no idea what. She knew from last year that the councillors started off the group talks by sharing their own stories. Maybe she'd find out why JJ had hesitated.

"Want to go for a walk?" asked JJ needing to do some sort of physical activity.

"Sure, I bet you know your way around here better than me." She was pleased to spend more time with her. They had a nice walk to a nearby stream. It emptied out into a small lake that the campers swam in. Emily found herself telling JJ about her mom's job and moving all the time. JJ stopped and wrapped Emily in a hug.

"What's this for?" she whispered.

"You sounded sad," replied JJ, releasing her before the brunette could detect her suddenly beating heart. For a while they walked in silence. Neither knowing what to say.

"So," said Emily eventually, "Have any pointers as the senior camp councillor?" This was a safe topic.

"Don't get mad."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," replied JJ, "Most of the kids are fragile and getting angry either scares them or forces them to react."

"Okay, got it."

"And don't break a confidence." Added JJ.

Emily stopped abruptly. "I would never do that." She knew what that felt like. She noticed the blond giving a calculating look.

"You'll be fine," said JJ linking her arm through her friends, "And you can ask me anything. I promise to try to answer."

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur of organising rotas, activities and last minute training.

Emily couldn't sleep on Sunday night, she hoped she didn't screw this up. These kids needed support, a wrong word could do major damage. She sat up being careful not to hit her head on the top bunk and disturb JJ. She ran her hands through her dark hair.

"Can't sleep?"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Emily cracked her head on the bunk frame as she jumped. A thud told her JJ had jumped down.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" The blond gently rubbed the bump she had accidentally caused. Emily closed her eyes as she felt JJ hand. She wanted the blond to touch her for ever.

"OW!" Emily nudged JJ with her shoulder, "You trying to kill me?"

JJ snorted, if she was making jokes she really was fine. One thing that concerned her though was she was sure the brunette fell asleep after her and always got up first. Maybe Emily was an insomniac? Or was something worrying her? She found herself wishing that the brunette trusted her enough to tell her why she was here.

"I'm going to get some hot chocolate from the rec hall," said Emily standing up, "Want one?"

JJ nodded, "I'll come with you."

"It's four hundred yards away," chuckled Emily, "I'm not going to get lost."

"I, er…." JJ couldn't actually think of a reason other than she wanted to be near the brunette. "I don't want to stay here by myself….I um could be scared of the dark."

Emily raised an eyebrow, completely disbelieving what her friend had just said. She had wanted to invite JJ to walk with her but she didn't want to seem clingy. Was it possible that JJ felt the same way she did? Whatever she felt was.

"Em?"

The brunette instantly loved the nickname. "Yes Jen?"

JJ was momentarily robbed of breath, her sister had always called her that. But coming from Emily it didn't hurt.

"Are we going or are we going to stand here all night?"

Emily grinned. She bowed and opened the door for her friend.

The next morning was organised chaos as the campers arrived in a collection of vehicles. Casey was directing the teenagers to their Cabins where Emily and JJ were waiting. Footsteps on the wooden stairs alerted them.

"Prepare to repel boarders," whispered Emily before the door was opened.

The girl who entered had the reddest hair they had ever seen. Her nametag said Jackie. The two older girls shared a look. They were pretty sure what the girl got teased about.

Next was a thin girl wearing a plain grey hoodie with her hands in her pocket, she kept her head down.

"Hey Beth," said JJ even though they couldn't see her name.

Meg had dyed black hair and a nose stud, she was carrying two bags. Lastly Rosie limped in.

JJ who had had the odd injury new that a limp that bad should really need a cane or crutches.

"Thanks," muttered Rosie as Meg dropped he bag on the nearest bottom bunk.

"Okay guys," said Emily, "Unpack then we'll give you the nickel tour."

"And after that we'll take you to the most important place of all" added JJ with a wink.

"Where?" asked Jackie.

"Lunch!"

Over the next week Emily relaxed as she got to know the kids. The days were full of hiking, swimming and ball games against the guys. The first group talk had come and gone. JJ had started them off.

Emily had listened to how JJ's older sister had killed herself, how JJ was the one who had found her. Part way through the brunette had reached over and linked their fingers together. For the rest of the hour they held hands, while they heard about the horse riding accident that had shattered Rosie's leg and that now she was terrified of horses and at the same time she missed her pony Spot who looked at her over the fence whenever she ventured near the paddock.

Beth had been bullied. Meg had been with her grandfather when his BBQ exploded. The old man had survived but car backfires and thunder sent the girl back to that moment. Jackie had kept silent. So had Emily. Their first day off JJ had organised a surprise picnic then took the brunette to a clearing she had been taken to the first year she was at the camp.

"How did you find this place?" asked Emily staring around the grassy clearing. The sun was filtering through the leaves of the surrounding trees. "It's beautiful." JJ was stood with her back to her. "Jen?"

"It's my sister's birthday today."

"OH Jen," Emily dropped the bag containing their lunch and walked to her friend where she wrapped her arms around her. "You never said?"

"I wanted you to enjoy yourself," admitted JJ turning in the embrace to bury her head in the brunette's neck. Emily gently rubbed her hand up and down the blond's back.

"I was having a really hard time and Shelly one of my counsellors brought me here. And because of the safety rule about not wandering in the woods alone she spent all day sunbathing on the other side giving me the space and time I needed." JJ had maintained her hold on the brunette while she talked.

"Jen."

JJ raised her head, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Are you okay with me here?" Emily's heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest. She was so close to her, she reached up and hesitatingly wiped away the first tear that fell. She swallowed.

So did JJ then she stepped back, "I wanted you here with me." Taking hold of the brunette's hand she led her back to the bag. They ate in a comfortable silence. Something had changed.

They came back into an almost full-fledged argument between Meg and Jackie.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT RED!"

"IT IS RED!"

"Time out!" yelled Emily, to get their attention. "What's going on?" JJ let the brunette take the lead as she had spoken first. Neither girl answered. They knew it had to be about the colour of her hair.

"Should I guess?"

Meg was starting to look ashamed of herself. She grasped a strand of black hair, "Under this my hair is light brown. That's a fact. I said I could've dyed it red like Jackie's."

The redhead in question was fidgeting. JJ gave a slight shake of her head Jackie's wasn't ready to talk. JJ was such a good reader of people that Emily trusted her judgement without question and let the matter drop. The night before the next scheduled group talk Emily tossed and turned, it was her turn to start things off. Around 2am she gave up trying to sleep. She sat up with a sigh. Avoiding the top bunk had become second nature now. The bunk creaked and two legs appeared and JJ dropped down and sat next to her.

"You don't have to talk, you know." JJ had an uncanny ability to read her mind.

"I came here to help. How can I not?"

"Would telling me first help? Like a dress rehearsal?"

Emily buried her head in her hands. Suddenly JJ's opinion was the most important thing to her. What if she hated her? What if she thought she was a slut?

"Nothing you say will change how I feel."

Emily raised her head, the way she said that….? While she was still pondering the blond girl leaned forward and softly brushed her lips against the older brunette's. Emily stopped breathing.

JJ bit her lip looking shy. She refused to panic for doing something she had wanted to do since the day in the clearing. Emily still hadn't moved. "Em? Please say something?"

"Can I kiss you?"

JJ grinned as she nodded. They had led together on the bed making out for what felt like hours.

"I guess I should be asking if you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" JJ rested her head on Emily's shoulder.

"No. You?"

"I've dated."

Emily gently ran her fingers up and down JJ's back. This was the perfect opening, before she could chicken out she took a deep breath. "I had an abortion." She said shakily, "I was really stupid." She would explain more later for now she just wanted to get the basic story out. "I couldn't even think about a kid, and thinking about giving birth scared be to death. "

JJ tightened her arms around the brunette, silently urging her to continue.

"I totally freaked and I wonder if I decided too fast. Maybe…."

JJ interrupted her with a kiss.

"The craziest thing is… he was right."

"Who was?"

"The guy he said the reason I didn't want to sleep with him was I was gay." The brunette snorted softly, "I guess I am."

"I guess so am I," said JJ, kissing her again. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Emily's early rising habit came in handy making sure she was up before their campers. She had to hope that if they woke up before Jennifer that they wouldn't notice that she was in the wrong bed. Camp got so much better for them after that night they spent every possible moment together, knowing that their time was limited. The girls in Cabin & finally bonded when Emily shared part of her story and Jackie finally admitted she hated her hair because it was the same colour as her father's and he had cheated on her mom. He had moved across the country and Jackie was sure she reminded her mom of him every time she looked at her. Also Rosie walking in on them sharing a quick kiss had brought them together to cover for them. From that moment they slept in the same bed. They kept their activities to kissing. The feelings that came with it were still very new. The talent concert came and went. Rosie had an amazing singing voice and Beth could play a guitar so they had sung a medley of Madonna songs. They had come in third. Emily and JJ were so proud of them.

Emily who had used to have riding lessons helped Rosie get over her fear enough that by the time she left she was determined to feed her beloved Spot a carrot and give his nose a rub. Beth and Meg had become good friends and swore to keep in touch even going as far as planning to meet up at Christmas. Casey was going to get Jackie and her mother into a family therapy session. The two needed to talk. At first she hadn't like the idea until Emily had told her how much better she and her mom got on now.

A flurry of packing followed by a round of tearful hugs and the campers were gone. Some of them were leaving the following day. Emily was glad she had JJ for one more night. After a last supper of hot dogs they went back to the now empty cabin.

As soon as JJ kicked the door shut she turned and pulled the brunette to their room and closed that door too though there was no chance of being disturbed.

"Jen?"

"This is probably the last time I'm going to see you," said JJ as she pulled her T-shirt up over her head and dropped it on the floor.

Emily's breathing and heartbeat sped up as she realised what JJ was offering. Wanting? "Are you sure?" It came out as a husky whisper.

"I think I love you," JJ undid and stepped out of her jeans, "I want you to be my first. And I'll be yours."

"But I'm not a vir….." JJ's lips effectively silenced her as the blond turned them and guided Emily to the bed.

"To me you are," muttered JJ, practically ripping the other girl's clothes off.

"Been thinking about this, have you?"

"Yes." Emily stopped protesting as JJ lay on top of her when all their clothes were scattered on the floor. She moaned into the kiss as the blond's erect nipples rubbed against her own. JJ gasped at the sensation as well. As JJ had made the first move the brunette thought it only fair that she got the first orgasm. With that in mid she rolled them and looked down into a pair of dilated blue eyes.

"I love you too." From that moment on her mission was to kiss every part of her blond lover starting from her head, to her breasts then down to where JJ needed her. Emily worked JJ up into a frenzy of desire until she crawled back up her sweating body to kiss her knowing she could taste herself as she plunged two fingers into her slick centre. Emily nearly came with her lover from the noises JJ made as she came. She didn't notice the nails digging in her back all her attention was on the beautiful creature lying limp in her arms. Ever so gently she kissed JJ who opened her eyes and gave her the most amazing smile.

"Hi."

JJ chuckled softly before flipping them, "Hi yourself."

"Damn girl, you keep looking at me like that and I'll come before you touch me." said Emily, feeling fire erupting low in her belly.

"Can't have that, now can we," said JJ moving down to take one rock hard nipple in her mouth. All thought left Emily as the blond worshipped her body before settling between her legs. She wanted to taste the brunette. Not long after that the brunette's body shook as her orgasm ripped through her.

JJ snuggled into her side then covered them up. This might be their last night together but she knew she would never forget it.

12 years later. Quantico, Virginia.

"Welcome to the team Agent Prentiss," said Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, he considered himself lucky. The brunette had an excellent record with INTERPOL. "Our Media Liaison will be here in a minute to take you round and introduce you to the rest.

Emily heard the door open.

"JJ, will you ….."

The brunette spun around. It couldn't be!

"Jennifer!"

"EMILY!"

TBC…. (maybe)

Thanks for reading. If you want more…tell me. Have fun T-Rex


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hotch's eyebrows shot skyward. He deduced some things instantly, obviously they knew each other. Slightly more confusing was that when he'd told the team Elle's replacement was coming from Interpol JJ hadn't said she knew somebody that worked there. So his Media Liaison did not know which led him to the thought that they mustn't have spoken to each other in a long time. College friends perhaps?

Looking at the array of emotions playing across JJ's face, utter shock and disbelief followed hurt then settled on angry before the blond realised her boss was watching her.

Hotch turned his attention to the stunned brunette, the new agent resembled a deer caught in the headlights of a sixteen wheeler. The woman quickly schooled her expression but not before the unit chief saw a strong flash of shame. He was suddenly glad that he had asked JJ to come to his office and not taken Prentiss into the bullpen. Heaven help the brunette if Penelope Garcia thought she had hurt JJ. He knew the blond could work under pressure and from his interview with Emily, she was the same. Hopefully the two women could resolve whatever had happened between them.

"Agent Prentiss, if you would be so kind as to follow me," said JJ very formally.

Emily nodded quietly. She knew she had totally screwed up but seeing JJ in the flesh she suddenly wished she could take back the last ten years and do them over. Would JJ let her explain?

JJ led the brunette to the bullpen and introduced her to Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid and David Rossi. Part was through another blond woman came over dressed in a pink frilly sundress, carrying a clip board and a pen that had purple feathers sprouting from the end. She bustled up to the new comer.

"This is Penelope Garcia," said JJ, smiling at her bubbly blond friend. "She's our tech analyst."

"Otherwise known as the Oracle of Quantico," added Garcia, cheerfully. Emily shook her hand.

"Hi, Emily Prentiss."

"So you're Elle's replacement," commented Morgan, grinning at the brunette then sighing dramatically as he stared at his pile of paperwork.

Emily glanced at JJ, there was a story behind her predecessor leaving. Until she knew her teammates better and they her she couldn't ask. Well she could've asked JJ but she wasn't sure the blond would even talk to her. If their places were reversed she knew she would be pissed.

Knowing there was a lot of paperwork for Emily to fill out JJ led her to the conference room where it was quiet. Alone the two women let the awkwardness between them show as they were no longer surrounding by profilers.

"JJ…."

"There's a coffee machine in the main room," returned JJ before leaving.

"Damn." Muttered Emily sitting down. She watched the blond retreat to her office. The brunette sighed as she picked up her pen.

JJ slumped into her desk chair and ran her hands through her hair. Emily Prentiss was less than a hundred feet from her. She hadn't heard a single word in ten years. After that amazing summer they had kept in touch but they hadn't done the long distance thing. Emily's mom was in Italy. Saying that the brunette had surprised her with a two week vacation in the French Alps during the summer break before she went to college. That was the best fourteen days of her life, days spent sight-seeing and skiing during the day and making love on a genuine bear skin fur rug in front of a real log fire at night. They had both been single. JJ hadn't come out to most of her friends. It wasn't that she was ashamed it just never came up. She was concentrating on her school work and her soccer so that she could get a scholarship to get out of the small town she had grown up in. JJ had discovered that she compared every possible date to Emily. Joining the FBI left hardly any time for a social life. Hanging out with team didn't count because they had quickly become her surrogate family. Surprisingly the last person she had gone out with was a New Orleans detective called William LaMontagne Jr. He was nice and funny. He had been in town a few weeks back. It had coincided with the anniversary of her sister's death. They had just come home from a hard case and JJ had needed a distraction and they had both had far too much to drink and ended up in Will's hotel room and in his bed. JJ had never had sex with a man before and had left early before he woke up. Later when he had called asking her to get together again she had declined. When he had tried to sweet talk her. She had told him she was gay. He had hung up and never called her again. She turned her thoughts back to the brunette.

Emily had just stopped writing. No reason and no warning. JJ growled, if she had met someone she could have had the decency to tell her. The problem was she was sure if it was that simple she WOULD have told her.

"What the hell happened Emily?"

"Talking to yourself? Sweet cheeks." JJ jumped.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes," replied Garcia, "So she's the one that you told me about?"

JJ nodded there was no point hiding it, Penelope might not be a profiler but she could read people much like JJ herself could. On one of their 'Girlie night's' they had told each other about their first time. Garcia was the first team member that she had admitted that she was gay to.

Garcia smiled sympathetically. It was a small world. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," replied JJ honestly.

"You know where I am, if you need to talk."

"Thanks Pen."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch needn't have worried about them working together, the following two weeks proved they could. By this time the rest of the team, except Spencer had noticed the weird vibes between the two.

While Emily was being broken in the team was off rotation, but they did do a local one. The brunette acquitted herself well. She and Morgan had apprehended the UNSUB after a chase and shoot out through a deserted warehouse.

The fact that Emily had come under fire had shaken JJ to her core. She had been monitoring the team from Penelope's lair, she had been feeling under the weather for the last few days.

"Talk to her," said Garcia when the team was on their way back. She had wanted to dislike the brunette on principle for hurting her friend but she couldn't and every time she caught Emily watching JJ she could see regret in her dark brown eyes. She was determined to fix it because she wanted both of them to be happy.

"Why?"

"Because you still care about her."

JJ frowned. If she was honest with herself she knew deep down what her friend said was true. She had been polite to the brunette and now she wasn't sure how to start a conversation. She sighed.

"Why don't we go out for drinks on the way home?" suggested Garcia, "And invite her to come with us."

"We can't talk in a bar."

"No but it might help you both to relax."

"Then what?"

"She has a kitten, you could ask to see him." grinned Penelope.

"She does?" JJ wondered when her friend had talked to the brunette to find that out?

"He's called Sergio."

JJ looked at her friend suspiciously. She was up to something.

Penelope was trying her hardest to look innocent. She was a romantic at heart and through her talks with Emily she was sure of one thing, she still loved JJ. "Sergio is the only person in her life."

"You mean she's single," translated JJ, giving in. Maybe they could be friends again.

Penelope smiled and hugged her. "Alright it's a date!"

JJ had to laugh at Garcia's exuberance.

To say Emily was shocked after she received the invitation when she found out JJ was going to be there as well was the understatement of the century. The blond had been avoiding her. Not that she could blame her. Did that mean that JJ might let her explain? She hoped so with all her heart which had always belonged to the blond.

Penelope wangled it so that she drove, hoping that she would be dropping her friends off at the same place. They did need to talk. She kept up a constant flow of chatter till they reached the small bar the team often went to after rough cases to unwind. A word in her chocolate Adonis's ear had ensured that if the boys went out together it would be somewhere else. Another reason to love Derek Morgan.

JJ sat in the front passenger seat glanced at Emily in the rear view mirror, the brunette was biting her nails. JJ didn't know when she'd started to do that but had come to know it as a sign that the brunette was nervous.

 _Okay I'm going to give her one chance to tell me why the hell she dropped off the face of the Earth._ The fact that they weren't officially together didn't mean her heart hadn't been broken.

Emily was steeling every ounce of courage she possessed. She suspected that Garcia was trying to break the ice between them and for that she would be forever grateful. The only thing she wanted was for JJ to know the truth, after that it would depend on the blond.

The bar was relatively quiet, Penelope immediately ordered three beers. JJ was dragged off by some of the regulars to play darts. Emily grinned when she wiped the floor with them. The only game she excelled at was Chess.

The three relaxed and when a guy had come up to them in a dark blue suit like James Bond claiming to work for the FBI. Penelope had batted her eyes at him and asked to see his badge then had pulled hers out and asked him if it looked like this? Emily and JJ had followed suit and had burst out laughing as he slunk off.

Penelope's plan was working as her two friends began comparing notes on their first impressions of their teammates. As they left she wondered how to get to Phase 2? JJ solved that problem be saying she wasn't feeling so well. The bug that JJ had was lingering if it lasted much longer she was going to tell her to go to a doctor.

Emily had immediately said her apartment was the nearest and that she'd call JJ a cab to get home.

Quarter of an hour later JJ was throwing up in the brunette's bathroom while Emily was making them both coffee.

JJ came back into the very tidy but impersonal lounge, there were no pictures or ornaments. It looked like a show home.

"Feeling better?" asked Emily passing over a steaming mug.

"Yeah, thanks for the coffee and using your toilet." returned JJ sipping the hot liquid.

"Anytime," said Emily softly.

"Why?"

The brunette knew she wasn't referring to what she had just said.

"Do you have any idea how much what you did HURT!"

"I'm really sorry."

"Tell me why!" demanded JJ, "You have ONE chance Emily."

Emily sat down, her knee bouncing as she removed some of her internal walls. "I got a job at INTERPOL but I wanted to tell you about it in person. I'm good with languages." She paused.

"So you were an interpreter, big deal."

"Not just that I was an undercover agent." If anyone witnessed this conversation Emily would get in so much trouble.

JJ's lower jaw dropped open. Emily was a spy?

"I never got the chance, one of the other agents got into trouble and needed replacing ASAP so they sent me, that assignment took six months and I couldn't contact anybody that could possibly blow my cover. Oh, God I wanted to call you."

JJ moved to sit next the brunette on the white leather sofa. She could tell by Emily's voice she was struggling to keep her voice from shaking. "I would've understood that."

Without commenting on that statement Emily plunged on, "I got another assignment almost immediately. I was to get evidence on an ex IRA terrorist. The background they gave me didn't include being gay and when he started making advances I didn't know how to stop him with completely blowing my cover… I had sex with him Jennifer." Emily cleared her throat and quickly wiped her eyes, "I didn't think you'd want me after that."

JJ's heart was breaking for her friend, "Em."

The brunette kept her head down.

"Emily look at me," ordered JJ softly, reaching over she used two gentle fingers to turn the brunette's head so she could look into her tear filled eyes. "If you had blown your cover you would be dead and we wouldn't be here now. Wanting you after that or not was not your decision to make." The tears started spilling down the brunettes cheeks.

"I am so sorry I never wanted to hurt you, JJ." Sobbed Emily a moment later she was wrapped in a familiar pair of arms. It didn't take long for JJ to start crying too. By the time they stopped their coffee was stone cold and it was very late. The air had been cleared now that the truth was out. Then they talked. Emily had had a few one night stands usually when she was drunk and JJ admitted to not having had a serious relationship, she also told her about sleeping with Will.

"Want me to call you a cab?" asked Emily.

"No," stated JJ.

"Okay the phone's over there for you to call…."

"No," interrupted JJ, "I mean I want to stay here."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you can have my bed and I'll crash on the couch."

"No."

"You want the couch?" asked Emily a little confused she was exhausted, letting down her walls always made her feel like this.

JJ shook her head, waiting for the brunette to grasp the obvious. She saw comprehension blossom in her friends face.

"Jen?"

"I want you to hold me," admitted JJ, "That's all."

"I can do that," whispered the brunette.

"And then tomorrow we'll see where this goes."

Emily led the way to the bedroom and found JJ a long T-shirt to wear then changed into her own Mickey Mouse PJ's which made JJ smile when she came out of the bathroom.

The little black kitten, Sergio was curled up in the middle of the bed. Emily tickled him before moving him to the foot of the large king sized bed. She climbed into bed and watch JJ as she slid in and snuggled up to her. Feeling the familiar warmth she almost started crying again.

"I have missed you Jennifer Jareau."

"Me too." JJ fell asleep listening to the brunette's heartbeat.

The next day Garcia greeted them cheerfully wanting to know if JJ had gotten home safe.

JJ had blushed and said she had stayed at Emily's. Penelope didn't push for details but she was smiling broadly as she walked back to her office.

Emily felt a million times better this morning, waking up with JJ was amazing. She had slept better than she had in years. She had wanted to make the blond a huge breakfast but JJ's stomach was being queasy again. So she had settled on French toast.

She glanced at the calendar on her desk for some reason her eyes wandered back six weeks to the anniversary of JJ's sister's death. Suddenly her stomach dropped as her mind started spinning she got up and went to the blond's office.

"Hi," said JJ with a beautiful smile which faltered a little when Emily didn't smile back.

"JJ are you late?"

"What?"

"Is your period late?"

Now that the blond thought about she was but Emily's arrival at the BAU had pushed a lot of things from her mind. Her stomach started rolling uneasily for a completely different reason.

"I can't be."

"We'll go to a drug store at lunch, okay?"

"You'll go with me?"

"You are stuck with me." promised Emily.

"Even if I'm….?"

"I'm not going anywhere," repeated Emily moving around the cluttered desk to hug the blond.

At lunch they did detour to a drug store and JJ vanished into the diner's bathroom while Emily ordered their lunch.

Five minutes later JJ emerged looking pale.

"Jen?"

"I'm pregnant."

TBC…. (Yes enough people like this, so I will )

A/N. Hope you like this. Please review. I know this finished pretty much exactly the same way as ANB, but I love Henry and JJ's such a good mom. And yes I totally believe Emily will be a great parent too. Thanks for reading. Have fun T-Rex


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first thing JJ did was call her own doctor for an appointment to confirm if she was pregnant, then she would have a major panic attack. After that … she had to talk to Hotch and she had to tell Will.

 _Am I even ready to be a single mother?_ It was no secret she had always wanted kids.

Someday.

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts, she looked up to find Emily stood in her doorway.

"Yes?"

"I er wondered if you wanted a ride home? Or dinner?"

JJ glanced at her clock, it was nearly finishing time. She had been so deep in thought the time had flown by since lunch. She hadn't eaten anything.

"You need to eat, Jen." The brunette had been keeping an eye on the blond all afternoon. Luckily the others simply thought she wasn't feeling very well. So she had been spared any questions. She watched the uncertainty flicker in those expressive blue eyes. And she hated herself all over again for being the cause. JJ might have given her a second chance at friendship and for now that was all Emily was allowing herself to think but it would still take time to rebuild the trust they once shared.

"Okay," said JJ, logging off.

"Where do you want to go?"

JJ shrugged as collected her bag and jacket.

"I could cook?" The blond had used to like watching her in the kitchen when they were on vacation. Granted the brunette had been buck naked except for an apron.

"You don't have a lot of stuff in your fridge." Commented JJ, she had gotten a bottle of water out of it the night before.

"I can go shopping."

"You've been living on Take-out, haven't you." said JJ following the brunette to her car.

"Pretty much," admitted Emily, opening the door for her. "I've not really had chance to put down roots. It's one of the reasons I took this job. "

"And the others?"

"I wanted out. Since I'd done it once they figured they could send me in if they wanted someone to get extra close." The disgust was evident and JJ did not have to ask what _IT_ was, "I couldn't do it anymore. I hated sleeping with them."

"How did you get through it?" asked JJ curiously. The brunette gripped the wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. "You don't have to tell me."

"I thought of you." It was said so quietly if it wasn't so quiet she would have missed it.

"Em?"

"I relived when we…" repeated the brunette, she swallowed and cleared her throat.

JJ had no idea what to say. "What about your mac & cheese? I always loved that. "

"Done." They stopped off for groceries and Emily got enough to stock her refrigerator and cupboards. JJ didn't comment but added some pancake mix and hot chocolate when the brunette told her to get anything she wanted.

Putting everything away at Emily's apartment was done quickly then she started cooking. JJ sat at the breakfast bar sipping a glass of juice.

"Close your eyes," said Emily as she prepared to add her secret ingredient.

"Really?" JJ grinned as she complied.

"Yes. A chef never reveals their secrets."

"You are nuts," laughed JJ finally relaxing.

"Okay you can look now."

"Meow."

JJ looked down to see the little black kitten, she picked him up and tickled him while Emily set the table. The food smelled fantastic and the blond started to feel hungry. They hadn't talked since lunch and until she knew for certain it was a waste of breath. Would Emily really stick around if she had a child? Would it remind her of the one she aborted? Was she worried JJ would go down that route? That was the one thing she did know. An abortion was not an option.

Emily had always enjoyed cooking but hardly ever bothered when she was by herself. "It's ready."

It was the first proper meal JJ had had in days and she practically inhaled the plate that the brunette placed in front of her. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. Have any room left for desert?"

JJ raised an eyebrow. She did mean more food, right?

"I have ice cream." The brunette was oblivious to where the blond's mind had gone.

"Maybe later."

Emily nodded. It sounded like JJ was planning on hanging around. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Do you have popcorn?"

"I do."

"Then it's a …." JJ stopped when she realised what she was about to say. Being just friends was going to prove very tricky. Very tricky indeed.

Emily purposefully ignored the slip and went to make it while the blond picked the movie. She would bet $100 it would be Titanic. Jennifer's all-time favourite movie. She was correct the Titanic DVD box was lying open on the coffee table. The brunette placed the bowl down in front of them as Sergio joined them on the sofa. She also put a box of tissues down, it didn't matter how many times they had seen the movie JJ always cried at the end.

Emily watched the blond as much as she did the movie. She had missed her fiercely.

"You're supposed to be watching the movie," said JJ without turning her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, sorry," said Emily feeling herself going red. She focused on the movie and did get swept up in the story. As the credits started rolling she looked over to find JJ fast asleep curled up on her end of the sofa. Very carefully the brunette picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where she would be more comfortable then took one of her blankets and a pillow to the sofa. Emily wasn't going to do anything without JJ's express permission and that included sleeping in the same bed even though all she wanted to do was to hold the blond in her arms.

She thumped her pillow as she settled down. Sergio looked at her then towards the bedroom before casually walking away to his usual spot on the bed.

"Turncoat." She muttered to the retreating feline. She sighed at least he would get to sleep with her.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ's doctor's appointment was two days later. She had been surprised to wake up alone except for a small black purring body. She wondered if the brunette was punishing herself. JJ had had time to think and Emily had been forced into a no win situation. There was no choice, either she did what she did or she would have been killed. That thought caused goose bumps. Some things had started to make sense even though they hadn't done the long distance thing. Neither had found anyone else and as soon as they were reunited they couldn't keep their hands off each other. So to Emily what she had done had felt like cheating.

She wasn't sure what to say to get her friend past that.

Dr Tanner had taken blood and given her another pregnancy test and when that was positive he said he was sure the blood test would confirm it. He said if she called back in a few days they should have the results.

JJ had nodded and thanked him, she had opted to come alone she wanted to be able to absorb the news herself. She had done another test in between and that said she was with child.

She decided to talk to Hotch when she got back. The whole team just thought that she was getting checked out for the bug she had. Then she would have to tell Penelope, which would include how it had happened. She wished Emily were waiting for her. But noooooo she had to be all strong and independent when all she wanted right then was a hug. And the brunette was the first person she thought of.

JJ had only been home once since Emily had told her the truth and JJ had pointed out that Emily owned the bed and had every right to sleep in it no matter who else happened to be in it.

JJ nodded to Emily when she got back to the office then headed straight for Hotch's office. Partly she wanted it over with and as a lawyer he would be able to tell her what rights Will would have regarding the child. She knocked.

"Come in JJ, do we have a new case?"

"No." There was no way to cushion this. "Hotch, I'm pregnant….."

TBC….

A/N. Hi guys. Thanks for reading, faving and reviewing. You guys wanted more so your wish is my command lol. I'm sort of alternating chapters of this and A New Beginning (keep your eyeballs peeled next Monday. English time) with the odd Endgame chapter ( for any Mass Effect fans out there). Another question for you. Should Will be nice and give total custody to JJ or be horrible and nasty? Enjoy. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hotch was speechless. He count the times that had happened to him on one hand and this was up there with Gideon taking off like he had and Haley telling him _SHE_ was pregnant with Jack. Before he could ask who the father was JJ explained about drinking too much while she was out with Detective LaMontagne.

JJ hadn't told anybody about her sister, not even Penelope but she did now to explain why she had drank that much to begin with.

Hotch now knew why the cases involving suicide got to his media liaison so much. "JJ you know we'll help in any way we can." He knew that statement went for the whole team. He included Prentiss in that as well, he had watched the two women grow more comfortable with each other as the days passed. He had changed his initial assumption of them being college friends, no they had been much closer than that. He wasn't the only one who noticed either, he had heard Rossi betting Morgan a $100 that there would be an office romance before the year was out. Hopefully that meant that the brunette would stand by JJ now.

"Thank you." JJ was a little tearful, "I also wanted to know what kind of rights Will would have?"

"Have you spoken to him yet?"

"No."

"Do that first, he may want to be involved with the baby or he may not." counselled Hotch, "Then we'll know exactly what you need to know."

JJ nodded. "I will." Hotch's phone rang then so she excused herself and headed for her office. She almost collapsed into her chair with relief at having it over with. A soft knock made her look up.

"You okay?" asked Emily.

"I need a hug," replied JJ, she smiled when the brunette embraced her tightly.

"Need anything else?"

"Probably another hug after I call Will." JJ kissed Emily's cheek, "Which I'm going to do now."

"I'll just be out there," said Emily pointing over shoulder in the direction of the bullpen.

"I know." JJ had discovered she could see the brunette's desk from hers, though she wasn't going to admit to watching her.

After another hug Emily went back to her own paperwork while JJ called Will. The conversation wasn't anywhere near as bad as she thought it was going to be. The fact that Will had bumped into and started dating his high school sweetheart tipped things in her favour. He wanted to ask her to move in with him and telling his girlfriend that he had a kid was not something he wanted to do and when JJ assured him that she was perfectly willing to take full responsibility for the child, he instantly agreed to sign over his parental rights to her.

JJ put the phone down feeling a million times lighter. Hotch's advice had been good as always. When the papers arrived she would ask him to look them over. She rested her hands on her stomach.

"Hi, little guy. I'm your mom."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily had only seen JJ leave her office once all morning and she had seemed far more relaxed than she had been earlier. She also hadn't collected on the 'Hug', so the brunette guessed the call had gone well. She was sure JJ would tell her later. In the few spare minutes she had she had been worrying about the blond. She still felt incredibly guilty for not being there for her. During her years with Interpol JJ had never been far from her thoughts, especially on her birthday and the anniversary of her sister's death. Often she had wanted to pick up the phone and talk to her to make sure she was okay, but fear of her slamming the phone down on her had stopped her. But what if she had? Would JJ be in this position now?

"Earth to Gumdrop."

Emily jumped as Penelope's pen feather tickled her nose. "Sorry, What?"

"Nothing important," smirked the bubbly tech analyst, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch?"

Emily glanced at JJ's office then back to her friend, "Can I get back to you on that?"

"Of course JJ is invited." added Penelope with a grin. She was rewarded with a blush from the brunette. "You should ask her out."

Emily sighed, "It's complicated."

"She'll either say YES or NO."

"I'm not sure I could deal with it being 'no'." admitted the brunette. There was the added fact that no one knew about the baby yet either.

"Have you or have you not been spending nearly all your time together since the other night?" asked Penelope. How could they not see how much they cared about each other? She wasn't going to push the brunette. Maybe she could talk to JJ. Garcia bustled back to her lair and sent a lunch invitation to JJ as she walked. Where the blond went the brunette was sure to follow.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ decided the best way to tell the rest of the team was to tell Penelope. Not that her blond friend was a blabbermouth she would keep a confidence till the day she died but if secrecy wasn't an issue you could guarantee she had ways of spreading news that was faster than a wildfire.

"You didn't have to reply in person, sweet cheeks. You could have texted."

"I know I wanted to talk to you actually…" began JJ nervously.

"Well it's about time. Did she ask you out?"

"What?"

"Oooops. Nothing."

JJ grinned a little Garcia playing matchmaker was so completely normal it helped to settle her frayed nerves. "Me and Emily are complicated."

Penelope stifled a groan.

"The reason I came was to tell you that I'm pregnant."

Garcia dropped her pen. "You're what? How?"

"What do you mean how? How it usually happens," replied JJ.

"But you're….gay!"

"I was having a bad day. I needed a friend, I drank too much and one thing led to another."

"But what about…?" Penelope studied her friend closely, she didn't appear to be overly upset. "Does Emily know?"

JJ nodded.

"Does she want to be a part of baby Jareau's life?"

JJ thought back to all the times Emily had said she wasn't going anywhere. "I think so."

"As what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean as a friend of the family or as your girlfriend?"

TBC…

A/N. Hi guys. No one seemed to have any strong opinions about Will so I decided to make him a good guy. Well I'm doing very well. I did an Endgame chapter yesterday, this one today and I'm aiming for a A New Beginning chapter tomorrow. And I am still playing Fallout 4 lol. Have fun. Keep reading. The more reviews I get the longer this will be ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

JJ left Garcia's lair more confused than ever. Her friend wasn't usually that blunt unless she really cared about something and Penelope cared about her and her happiness. And the key to that happiness was a certain brunette who they both knew. Penelope had only asked one question and that was did Emily have a valid reason for dropping off the face of the planet. The bubbly tech goddess assumed correctly that the brunette had told JJ what had happened. But it was Emily's place to tell the others.

The answer itself was easy.

Yes.

Emily had a reason. Could she have done things differently?

Not really. JJ just wished that Emily had called her, sent a card, something. Even that would have been a catch 22. Emily vanishing from her life had hurt, more than she imagined was possible but hearing that her then lover had slept with someone else would have hurt too.

JJ sighed and concentrated on her friend's question. In what capacity did she want the brunette in her life? Her mind automatically went back to them making love in front of a log fire. Quickly she shook her head to clear the intimate image, JJ hoped she wasn't blushing. If she was Derek Morgan would tease her for the rest of the day. Not to mention that she was going to have lunch with the living breathing version of Emily Prentiss.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Penelope had been right as soon as Emily knew JJ was going so was she. She had to smile at Garcia's knowing grin. She had lost ten years and now she didn't want to lose a single second. The brunette glanced over at the shorter blond, JJ met her eyes and smiled. Emily's heart flipped over in her chest. She wished so hard that she could turn the clock back. If she could she would never have joined Interpol.

Garcia ordering distracted Emily before she got lost in those expressive blue eyes.

A beeping form Penelope's purse had her scurrying back to the BAU saying something about her babies. Leaving the two women alone.

"Do you think she planned this?" asked Emily, sipping her coffee.

JJ shrugged, she wouldn't put her friend, but Garcia's tech skills were in great demand and while the team could sometimes relax a little Garcia's computers and search programmes were still running at top speed.

"I think if she did, that call would have been from Morgan."

That logic was flawless.

Their food arrived and they asked for a doggy bag for Garcia's.

"You told Penelope, didn't you?" said Emily.

JJ nodded, "She's been my best friend here since we met. I asked her to let it sink in for a few days." Absently she rubbed her stomach.

"You're gonna be a great mom." said Emily softly. "If you ever need a babysitter?" Their eyes met again this time JJ's held a hint of challenge.

"Is that all?"

CMCMCMCMCMCM

"Conference room. Five minutes!" said Hotch as he walked out of his office. He had a case for them. Usually cases went through JJ but the especially bad ones or politically sensitive ones came straight to him. He couldn't make up his mind what he thought of the file tucked under his arm as he sat down first.

"This one crosses multiple state lines," he said as Morgan the last to arrive parked himself next to Garcia.

"Our unsub is abducting young girls between the ages of sixteen and twenty-two, holding them for roughly forty eight hours, during which time they are raped and beaten then dumped in remote areas a few miles over the state line and left to die. Exposure and their injuries mean the window to find them is only a few hours."

"Unless we catch the unsub in the act of abducting them," added Rossi, pulling the pile of crime scene photos to him before passing them along.

"How many?" asked JJ.

"Eleven." A gasp went up at that number. "Constantly crossing state lines has made it harder for the local LEO's to connect the dots.

"We are collaborating with all precincts where victims have been found. " explained Hotch, opening up a road map. "Although the victims aren't dumped in the same places the sites are close enough for us to deduce that he is using one of the main interstate highways."

"This appears to be from multiple trips. A trucker maybe?" commented Reid, jotting down a few notes.

"Morgan, Rossi start from this end, the rest wheels up in thirty."

Emily glanced at JJ as she stood to go and ask Garcia to feed Sergio. They hadn't talked since lunch. The brunette was still trying to figure out how to respond to Jennifer's last comment. Was JJ saying what she hoped she was? Did she want Emily to make the first move? Where JJ was concerned Emily's profiling skills were failing her. She was too afraid to act in case it exploded in her face and JJ refused to speak to her ever again.

On the jet Hotch informed Emily and JJ that they were going to be dropped off at the mid-point while he and Reid would go to the end. The two women exchanged startled glances. If Penelope Garcia had divided them like this they would instantly think she was matchmaking. But Hotch?

The jet touched down just long enough for them to climb out, waiting for them was the local Sheriff, Jack Barnes.

"Your tech specialist called ahead and told us what you'd need." The man said, opening the car doors for them to get in, "She said you'd be okay sharing a room, which is good because there's a reunion at the local high school and there wasn't any other rooms available anyhow."

JJ shook her head, the entire universe seemed to be pushing her into the brunettes arms. She was positive Garcia would've concocted some story or other to get them into the same room. But she could not have wangled everything else.

"One room is fine."

"Good, also there's a good diner down the road. I'm guessin' you FBI types eat normal food."

"Yes sir, we do," replied Emily, smiling pleasantly.

They police station was only a few miles from the small airstrip they had come from. The white board and boxes of files were in an office that looked more like a storage room.

"This is fine thanks," said JJ, wondering if they were being awkward on purpose. Not that it mattered, it wouldn't affect them doing their jobs. They quickly put up pictures of the victims and maps of where they were found.

"This guy is definitely mobile," said JJ as the printer came to life. Garcia was sending them backgrounds on their victims while trying to find any links between them. Once the board was set up they started going through the crime scene files.

Emily pinched the bridge of her nose as the words on the page in front of her blurred.

"Let's call it a night," suggested JJ, looking at the clock. It had gone midnight and while the team often pulled all-nighters that usually happed at the end when they were closing in on their Unsub. At the moment they were still going through evidence, they didn't even have a profile yet. She knew Emily was tired because she hadn't noticed JJ watching her for the last ten minutes.

The hotel was down the street opposite the diner. JJ grabbed two burgers and a couple of cokes then led the way to the hotel. Of course their room was a double. It had a shower in the corner that was made of frosted glass, which wouldn't leave anything to the imagination.

"It's not like we haven't seen each other naked," chuckled JJ, the look of horror on her friend's face was comical.

Emily closed her eyes, how on Earth could she tell her roommate that she would not be able to keep her hands to herself if the blond decided to have a shower. The image of water running down JJ's body caused Emily to flush.

"At least the toilet is more private," commented JJ, grinning. She found even after all this time she could still read Emily Prentiss like a book.

Emily meanwhile slumped down on the end of the bed as something became crystal clear. "I can't do this."

"Em?"

"Friends. I can't, the things running through my head right now. Are anything but friendly." She closed her eyes with a deep sigh. She felt two gentle fingers under her chin, tilting her head up. She opened her eyes to find JJ millimetres away

"Good. Kiss me." whispered JJ as she moved closer and kissed the brunette. Emily responded instantly, pulling JJ into her arms as she moaned at the familiarity of the blond's mouth.

JJ smiled she had her answer.

TBC…..

Hi guys. Thanks for reading. Gabby this one's for you. . One or two more chapters I think. It's nice doing well known and loved characters with a slightly different backstory. Hope you enjoyed it. I know my usual writing day is Monday but next Monday my pregnant sister is being induced. So anything may happen. Have fun. T-Rex


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"JENNIFER!" Emily turned as much as the seat belt would allow her to look for the other vehicle that had just been side swiped by the large refrigerated truck they were chasing. She watched horrified as the car flipped and rolled.

The screeching of breaks forced her eyes back to their quarry as Morgan swerved to avoid the same manoeuvre.

"Son of a bitch!" Even in the middle of a dangerous car chase he had time to check on his partner. "She'll be okay, Princess. They already called in the paramedics."

Emily's heart was beating so hard she hadn't heard it.

The trucker Noel Jackson was going to kill somebody if they didn't stop him soon. The team had worked almost none stop, they conference called often as they read hundreds of files and watched hours of traffic cam footage. Spencer was the one who found the pattern, which brought the team to Emily and JJ.

Their Unsub would be driving by in the next twenty four hours. And he was due to take another victim if he stayed on schedule.

Emily took a deep breath, if she had been driving she would have stopped, that would have given Jackson a chance to escape because they were herding him towards Hotch and Rossi who were with the State Troopers ready to blow out his tires. Spencer was at the precinct directing the pursuit. Hotch needed all hands on deck with Reid staying behind. JJ had been paired with a senior Sargent.

With JJ and the officer she was with out of the picture that left them to force the truck where they needed it to be.

"They'll be fine," repeated Morgan, swerving again.

"Okay," agreed the brunette, shakily. She had just got the blond back, she couldn't lose her. Not now. Not after everything.

"You know she would want us to nail his ass," added Morgan.

And she did know that. JJ would always put someone else's safety above her own, even unknown potential future victims of the man behind the wheel. Garcia's info said he had been abused by his babysitter. The start of his psychotic break was a fender-bender with a woman who looked like a younger version of the woman who had hurt him.

"Okay." This time she said it with more conviction. As soon as they stopped the guy she could go and make sure JJ was alright. Her stomach knotted itself into a painful ball. What about the baby?

"Grab the wheel!" ordered Morgan, pulling his weapon.

"What are you doing?"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch frowned as he was listening to the others over the radio. Jackson's erratic driving was becoming a problem. They had managed to divert traffic away from them, once Jackson hit their stretch of highway. They had him.

Suddenly JJ went silent.

"Dammit!" yelled Rossi, thumping his fist down on the table, "He flipped their car!"

Hotch could hear the call for the paramedics. He could imagine how desperate Prentiss must be. At the teams debrief he had detected a shift in the two women. He had smiled at the time. Now he knew his new agent's heart was in the wrecked vehicle.

Over the radio he heard gunshots.

"Morgan's rattling his cage," said Rossi, grimly.

"Good." nodded Hotch. Keeping their unsub distracted would stop him from realising he was being forced into a trap.

A flurry of activity told him that Jackson was coming. By the time he saw them he wouldn't be able to avoid having his tires blown out from under him.

Rossi handed him a bulletproof vest, "Let's go show this guy that no one messes with the BAU."

Hotch paused only long enough to get an update on his media liaison. A fire rescue vehicle was on scene now as well. He stood next to the SWAT captain, behind a line of police officers. Their profile suggested that once cornered Jackson would attack. They were the bait, further up the road was the row of spikes that would blow the truck's tires.

The huge black and vehicle sped towards the check point with numerous squad cars in tow and one black SUV.

"He's nearly there," muttered Rossi. The moment he ran over the spikes, the truck swerved dramatically. Jackson's survival instincts kicked in and he slammed on the breaks…

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily was pacing, back and forth across the small waiting room. So far all she knew, JJ's condition wasn't life threatening. She was relieved about that. Hotch being JJ's boss had gone in thirty mins ago. In an effort to keep her still Rossi had hugged her and whispered in Italian that JJ would be alright. When she had asked how he knew, his answer had been very simple JJ would fight because she loved Emily. She tried to keep that positive attitude.

Jackson had been sufficiently shook up that two local LEO's had hauled him from his cab as soon as the truck stopped moving and arrested him before he could react. The evidence in the vehicle was all they needed for a conviction.

The door opened and Hotch emerged and nodded to Reid who was closest that he could go in. If JJ was up to visitors. That was a good sign.

Emily hesitated, she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around the shorter blond. The night they had gotten back together, they had spent hours making out on the bed before falling asleep in each other's arms. They had decided to start dating. They did have to be discreet though and flinging her arms around JJ would be anything but.

"Emily."

The brunette swallowed. The only person Hotch ever called by his first name was David Rossi.

"Sir?" she whispered, hating the fact that her voice shook.

"She's going to need you," replied Hotch softly, compassion shining in his eyes, "She lost the baby."

TBC….

A/N. Hi guys. Thank you for reading. I know it's a little shorter but it sets up the next chapter perfectly. Please review. I've not fed my addiction as much lately. Entirely my fault. My nephew is adorable but seems to take up large chunks of time lol. Next update will most likely be a 'A New Beginnings' chapter next Monday. So stay tuned. Have fun. T-Rex


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Jackson had run JJ off the road and was still recovering. She had some badly bruised ribs and a slight concussion. Hotch had suggested she take the time to rest and heal, meaning more than just her physical injuries. Emily had wanted to stay and take the blond home when she was discharged but JJ had called her mother.

Emily was eaten up by guilt yet again. If she hadn't messed up so badly and hurt JJ she was absolutely positive the blond would have let her help her.

Now the brunette was struggling to keep her worry at bay while she was supposed to be concentrating on consults. All her messages had gone straight to voicemail. She knew JJ was alright because she called Garcia to keep them all updated.

That hurt too, that she couldn't even text her that she was okay. Emily knew that her abortion was different from JJ's miscarriage, the blond already loved the tiny life inside her.

That morning when Garcia had announced the Mrs Jareau was flying home today Emily decided consequences be damned she was going to talk to her… two weeks ago she would have said girlfriend. Now she wasn't so sure.

Garcia was waiting for the elevator when Emily finally finished her shift.

"You going to see her, Gumdrop?"

The brunette started to ask how she knew when she realised she knew how the bubbly blond knew. She had checked which flight JJ's mother was on to make sure that she really was gone. Of course Penelope would know.

Emily hated to admit it but at this present moment in time Garcia probably knew JJ better than she did. "Think it's a bad idea?" she asked quietly.

"I think JJ needs somebody." Garcia smiled sympathetically. When she had asked JJ if she wanted to talk to anyone, meaning Emily she had always said no. It was the first time she ever wished she was a profiler so she could figure out how best to help her BFF. She had lost her parents and JJ had noticed she wasn't her usual whacky self a few weeks into the job. The reason was the anniversary of their deaths was fast approaching. It had been JJ who had made it her mission to find out why and cheer her up. They had become firm friends. Now Penelope wanted to return the favour. Seeing Emily was still in the Bullpen, gathering her things she had decided that if she were JJ, then the person who could do the most good was the brunette.

Emily nodded.

"Here."

The brunette looked at the key that her friend held out. "In case of emergency."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Wanting to be left alone is an emergency?" Though she couldn't deny the fact she wanted to see JJ with her own eyes.

"You never know."

"Thanks." The elevator arrived and they stepped inside. At the parking garage Penelope hugged her.

"Take care of her."

"I promise."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The curtains on JJ's apartment were closed and there were no lights on.

For a while Emily sat in her car debating with herself if barging in really was the best thing to do. The deciding factor was that if the brunette had known JJ after her abortion she would have gone to her for comfort. Praying that this wouldn't make things worse she climbed out of her car and locked it.

She did ring the doorbell and knock before she used the key.

JJ's mom had kept the place tidy , a plate of uneaten sandwiches were sat on the kitchen table. Made just before the older Jareau left, she guessed.

"JJ? I'm coming in."

Nothing.

Emily could see both the living room and kitchen from the entrance hall, the only places left were the main bedroom, bathroom and tiny guest room with looked like it had once been a large alcove that had been walled off with a sliding door. She doubted she would be in there that left the bedroom and the bathroom led off it.

"Jennifer?"

This time she thought she heard something? A heavy sigh maybe.

Emily slowly pushed the door open to find JJ curled up in the middle of her double bed hugging one of her pillows.

The brunette's heart broke for the obvious pain the blond was in.

"Jen?"

"How did you get in?" JJ's voice was muffled.

Not wanting to get Garcia in trouble she deflected the question. "Do you need anything?"

"My baby." The words were whispered.

Emily sat down on the bed and very gently stoked the golden locks that she loved.

"I didn't think about being pregnant," continued JJ, "When I got in that squad car knowing we'd be speeding, knowing he was in a truck!"

Emily didn't point out that most people might not know they were even expecting yet. Another reason why she was hating herself.

"If you're here from some sense of obligation because you told me I was pregnant. You can go."

Emily winced. Was that why JJ hadn't called her? "I'm here for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Anything you need."

"I need to feel something else!" exclaimed JJ before rolling over and pinning the brunette to the bed. She saw indecision in Emily's dark eyes. "Please."

Emily couldn't take JJ begging like that and nodded. Lord knew after a hard assignment at Interpol she had lost herself in a night or two of sex.

JJ's lips crashed onto hers. This wasn't going to be slow or gentle. The blond deepened the kiss immediately than pulled away long enough pull her T-shirt off, as she hadn't been out for days she hadn't bothered with her bra.

The brunette's eyes fastened on to a pair of rapidly hardening nipples. She sat up and took the closest into her mouth and felt JJ's hand tangled in her hair keeping her in place. Then JJ moved and quickly undid the brunette's shirt before pushing it off, her bra followed soon after. Usually the blond was very vocal, now however she was mostly silent. JJ's body however was responding to every touch.

JJ pushed Emily onto her back and reached for her jeans. While the blond unzipped them she kicked off her shoes. It took only moments to pull them and her underwear down and off. The blond rid herself of her remaining clothing before climbing back on the bed and straddling the brunette.

Emily gasped at how wet JJ already was.

"I need you now." said JJ huskily after kissing the brunette deeply as she rocked her hips against her stomach. She was instantly flipped over. Her lover ran her tongue down her body, between her breasts to the heat between her legs.

Emily moaned as the familiar smell filled her senses. How could she have been so stupid as to choose Interpol over this amazingly gorgeous creature? JJ arched her back as Emily's tongue started exploring. Even after ten years the brunette could still read the blond like a neon sign. She knew exactly when to replace her tongue with her fingers. She also knew just where at the base of JJ's neck to bite.

That caused a moan. Emily worked JJ up so fast and hard that the blond cried out when she came. The brunette thrust her fingers, drawing out her orgasm then carefully pulled out of her and looked at her golden haired lover as JJ covered her face with her hands and started sobbing.

Silently Emily pulled the shaking woman into her arms and held her as she cried.

JJ cried herself to sleep and Emily spent the rest of the night watching her. If JJ needed anything at all, she Emily Prentiss would provide it. She didn't know how their relationship would progress from here, but she was willing to do almost anything to make it work. She had fallen in love the summer they had met and as smart as she was she had let the love of her life get away.

That stopped now. She was going to be honest and hoped that JJ felt the same.

TBC…

Hi guys. Thanks so much for reading . I'm still totally addicted to reviews. Another chapter or two and this story will wrap up. So I guess if you want more you'll have to tell me. Next update will be an Endgame one. I keep neglecting it and those characters were my first bash at writing fanfiction. Then it'll be an ANB chap. If I'm highly inspired (and I am still sick . Antibiotics are working thank goodness) I have no after work stuff so I might squish in an extra chap.

Take care of yourselves. Have fun T-Rex


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

JJ woke to an empty bed, she wasn't surprised she had pushed Emily into last night and especially after pushing her away since the accident. A slight sound made her look over towards her window to find the brunette sitting on a chair staring out, dressed in JJ old Redskins jersey. She smiled.

"You stayed."

Instead of answering Emily got up and walked to the bed, sat on the edge and gently brushed a strand of golden hair away from her face.

"Of course I did."

JJ sat up and hugged her. Emily wrapped her arms around the naked blond and held her. For a long while neither moved.

"I have to go to work," whispered Emily softly as her phone pinged.

"Will you come back?" asked JJ pulling back far enough to look into the brunette's dark eyes.

"As soon as my shift is over," promised Emily. "I'll bring pizza." Her lover needed to eat.

"Okay. Pepperoni?" JJ watched Emily dress. "Em?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Emily smiled and softly kissed JJ before leaving.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Penelope beat Emily to the BAU, a fact that instantly caused her to worry. Emily Prentiss was always early. She hadn't heard a peep from either of her friends all night. As soon as the brunette pulled into the parking garage Garcia was out of her office and waited by the elevator.

"Gumdrop?"

"GEEZ! Pen, give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry." Penelope handed over a cup of hot coffee by way of an apology. "Did you see her?"

Emily nodded, sipping her coffee.

"Is she okay?" Garcia was vibrating impatiently.

"She's better." admitted Emily not sure how much to tell the bubbly blond then decided to let JJ tell her. Penelope seemed satisfied and went to flirt with Morgan.

Emily grinned, feeling better than she had for weeks. No, make that years.

That feeling lasted all through the morning as she caught up with her consults. Whenever she looked towards the blond's vacant office she couldn't help recalling JJ's body moving under her. She shook her head when she noticed Derek studying her.

Every time she saw Hotch she prayed that they didn't have a case. She had a promise to keep.

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ was clock watching. She had cleaned her apartment. Her mother had gone shopping the day before she left so her cupboards and refrigerator were stocked. She had eaten a couple of slices of toast after Emily had left. Thinking about her baby still hurt but the pain wasn't swamping her like it had been.

She knew how long it took to drive home and how much longer a detour to her favourite Pizza Place would take. She had no doubt that Emily would go there. Now that her brain was functioning more normally again she realised that Emily was still beating herself up for her mistakes. And JJ not talking to her hadn't helped matters.

Ten minutes after JJ's guestimate she began to think the brunette had changed her mind. They had texted during Emily's lunch break.

Just as JJ's mood was starting to spiral down she heard a knock at the door before hearing a key in the lock.

Emily pushed open the door holding a flat pizza box, a bag from a local pet store and a pet carrier.

"I hope you don't mind," said Emily, a little breathlessly, "But I didn't want to leave him again."

JJ watched as the brunette let Sergio out of the carrier and pulled out a brand new pink litter tray. The blond's only thought was that Emily was going to stay over again.

"Jen?"

"It's fine," replied JJ moving to help her lover unpack Sergio's new food dishes. To be honest she had almost forgotten about the young feline. The kitten was wandering around smelling everything. "It's a really good idea."

Emily grinned with relief. Technically she could have asked her neighbour to feed him like she did when the team was away on a case, but she needed JJ to know she was serious. She divided the pizza and handed JJ a plate then led the way to the lounge, she noticed immediately that JJ had been tidying. She sank down on the couch and the blond cuddled up to her while they ate.

JJ's appetite had returned and she went for seconds and asked about Emily's day.

The consults had been pretty routine so instead she told her about Spencer making little bottle rockets and how one had nearly hit Hotch.

JJ laughed. A sound that Emily had sorely missed and wanted to hear again. They watched TV for a while after until the blond stretch and said she was going to shower.

Emily picked up the TV remote ready to start channel surfing when JJ paused in the doorway.

"You coming?"

The brunette snapped off the TV and followed. This time was more how Emily had envisioned their first time together. Slow and gentle until hours later they lay in bed, both completely sated.

JJ fell asleep in her lover's arms listening to her heartbeat. Emily had fallen asleep first but JJ knew the brunette had gotten next to no sleep the night before.

Emily's phone alarm woke them the next morning.

"Hi," said JJ, smiling sleepily.

"Hi you," returned Emily with a chuckle before pulling JJ close for a passionate kiss.

"You keep doing that and I'm calling Hotch to say you're sick," said JJ when they came up for air.

"I really wish I could," admitted the brunette, regretfully.

"But the team's already down a man," stated JJ.

"Last time I checked you were ALL WOMAN," teased Emily, grinning when JJ blushed red.

"You know what I mean." JJ swatted her lover on the arm. "And if you don't get up right now, you are going to be late."

Emily groaned knowing she would be if she didn't move. JJ made the decision for her by rolling out of bed and pulling the covers off her. "Up and AT EM Prentiss!"

Emily saluted and speedily got dressed while her lover made coffee and toast. The coffee was thankfully in a travel mug, the toast was popped in her mouth on the way out. As she drove to Quantico

Munching her toast, Emily was aware of how much she wanted this morning to happen again and again.

Penelope was waiting for her, this time she was expecting her, wanting details.

"How do you know….?" asked Emily.

Penelope smirked, "Woman's intuition…and the last time I spoke to JJ she sounded so much better and happy."

"I think she is happy" said Emily quietly.

"There's no THINK about it. She IS happy. You make her happy." Penelope saw the sudden sadness in her friend's dark eyes, "I don't know what happened, but Gumdrop you need to forgive yourself."

"Easier said than done," sighed Emily.

"Does she know?"

"Some of it."

"Then tell her all of it," stated Penelope like it was the most logical thing in the world. "I guarantee JJ is the best listener on this entire planet."

Emily actually laughed at that, "Pen, I've known that since the day I met her."

"So when you finish, go home and talk to her. Really talk to her. What?" asked Garcia when Emily cocked her head to one side as she looked at her.

"You realise you said home?" said Emily softly.

"Well, she is your home."

Emily didn't deny it, she couldn't. Wherever Jennifer Jareau was that was where her heart was. For the second day in a row she prayed for no cases.

Penelope was right. It was time to put all her cards on the table.

TBC…

A/N.

Hi guys Thank you so much for reading, following and reviewing. You are all wonderful

Last chance to ask for a sequel.

So far I've had 2 friends ask for more. So at the moment it looks like the next chapter will be the last.

I do appreciate the way you all have gotten behind both of my Criminal Minds stories.

Have fun. T-Rex


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

JJ enjoyed having Sergio around while Emily was at work and was kicking herself for keeping her girlfriend at arm's length. If she hadn't maybe Sergio would have come for an extended visit days ago. As it was for the last week of JJ's sick leave Emily had practically moved in.

The blond loved it and was dreading going back to work because it would mean Emily moving back to her own home. And how JJ wished that they'd had this all along.

That evening Emily was late again but JJ had ceased worrying, the brunette usually stopped at her place for fresh clothes and often brought dinner.

The brunette arrived carrying a huge bunch of red roses in one hand and a tub of her all time ice-cream in the other.

JJ hurried to the door to help before Emily fell over Sergio who had also gone to welcome her home. Flowers and food was an escalation.

The blond took the flowers as her lover held them out to her with a shy smile. As she found a vase to put them in the brunette got two spoons, one of which she held out to JJ as she sat sown on the sofa next to her with the ice-cream in the middle.

JJ moaned as the ice cold mix of chocolate, strawberry, mint and caramel melted in her mouth. It was a concoction she and her sister had invented. It was only Emily asking to try it at camp had allowed the blond to eat it again without being sad. The brunette had turned it back into a happy memory. JJ had nearly finished her half when she noticed that Emily was playing with hers.

The brunette looked up and there was seriousness in her eyes that she had rarely seen.

"Em?"

Instead of answering Emily stood up and took hold of the ice-cream.

"Um, no need for it to go to waste," replied the brunette talking the tub to the freezer. Emily came back and sat down then linked hers and JJ's fingers together.

"Can we talk?"

JJ nodded wondered what she wanted to say? She completely refused to entertain the idea that Emily wanted them to split up.

"I love you," said Emily simply, getting straight to the point, "I always have. And finding you again has made me re-evaluate a lot of my choices over the years."

JJ had been stunned at the brunette's quiet confession of love but then warmth had spread radiated through her body as every cell brimmed with happiness. She squeezed the brunette's hands and smiled. Emily smiled back.

"You never had a choice." She said softly.

"Maybe not, but I had a choice to not join Interpol. To have a desk job. To quit when I realised what I would have to do."

There was so much simmering emotion behind those few sentences. JJ moved closer and rested their foreheads together, "No matter what you tell. It won't change how I feel."

For a long moment Emily searched her eyes then nodded accepting that statement as fact.

"I know I love you." whispered JJ. To make absolutely sure that her girlfriend knew that she was going to be there every step of the way.

Instantly the dark brown eyes filled with tears, immediately JJ cupped the brunette's face gently in her hands as she wiped away the first tears to fall.

"Where's the famous Prentiss compartmentalisation?" she teased.

Emily gave her a watery smile, "I have no walls around you."

JJ snuggled closer knowing they both needed the closer contact. "Em, you don't have to talk about anything you're not ready too."

"Not sure I ever will be," admitted Emily, feebly trying to make a joke.

"I did actually apply to be an interpreter, but even desk jockeys get the same field training and my scores were good enough that they offered me the field option as well." Emily paused, "I guess I watched too many James Bond movies and I thought it would be exciting…"

JJ remained silent.

"007 licenced to kill," muttered Emily, disgust evident in her tone, "Sometimes we were ordered to do that because contrary to popular belief some criminals ARE above the law. They have powerful friends in high places who make it impossible to prosecute them after we arrest them. So a carefully arranged accident and jobs done."

JJ was shocked and angry, not at her lover who was bearing the brunt of the guilt but at the people who had ordered to do them.

"Why didn't you quit?" asked JJ when the brunette had been silent for several minutes.

"After I lost you, or I thought I'd lost you," corrected Emily, "I don't think I cared about much for a long time. Sometimes not even if I was going to make it back."

"Oh Emily!" JJ hugged the woman next to her and felt the brunette's arms wrap around her. "What changed?"

Emily kissed JJ's cheek then pulled away and slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small dark blue jewellery box, its outer surface was scuffed and dusty. This wasn't new, it was old. Emily held it out.

JJ looked from the box to the brunette's eyes before reaching out to take it, suddenly aware of a million butterflies erupting in her stomach.

"It's a promise ring," explained Emily softly, "I was going to give it to you before you left for college."

"Why didn't you?" Ever so slowly JJ opened the tiny box, inside was simple but beautiful ring, there were three small stones. The middle one was her birthstone, one of the outside stones was Emily's. "What's the last one?"

"It's when we met." JJ was speechless.

"Why?"

"I was looking for the perfect moment and then I thought I'd do it next time we were together," admitted Emily.

"Perfect moment!" spluttered JJ, disbelieving, "That whole holiday was perfect." She took a steadying breath , she needed her lover to put all this behind her once and for all.

"Em, do you remember how we met?"

The brunette nodded. Jennifer was up to something.

"Horrible things happened to both of us. Sometimes it is easier to think that things happen as they're supposed to. " To make her point JJ straddled the brunette and cupped her face, forcing her to maintain eye contact. "Interpol led you here and back to me. It made you the kind of person the BAU needed."

"But….." Emily was silenced by a gentle kiss.

"We could have been together all along?" guessed JJ.

Emily nodded.

"Maybe we weren't ready then. And we would've tried and failed and now we wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell of fixing things."

The blond spoke with such conviction the last of Emily's WHAT IFS evaporated. The thought of not being with JJ now seriously rattled her. Then she noticed that JJ was smiling.

"What?"

"What would you have said?" she asked, taking the ring out of the box and handing it to the brunette.

Emily swallowed, "I was going to say, that the day I met you my soul became whole. You became the shining centre of my universe. That I love you with everything that I am. That I was swearing myself to you and that after college if we still both felt the same. I would give you all of me…..Forever."

JJ sniffed and held out her hand. It was years late but it was the thought that counted.

Emily gently slid it onto the appropriate finger. It was too soon to ask the question she would have years back. "I do have a question for you?"

"What?" JJ was curious.

"Will you move in with me?" The brunette started rambling as she saw JJ's startled expression. "It's twice as big and this…US together feels so right…."

JJ kissed her effectively shutting her up.

"Jen?" asked a breathless Emily.

"Yes." replied JJ grinning as she pulled her lover up and led her towards the bedroom.

It had been a rocky road to get them to this point but they were both where they wanted to be.

In the arms of their soul mate.

THE END.

A/N. Thanks guys. For reading and reviewing And YES there were enough people who wanted a sequel. So keep your eyes peeled for LOVE IS ETERNAL.

Have fun. Stay tuned. T-Rex


End file.
